1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer keyboards and more particularly to a portable computer keyboard comprising a plurality of keyboard sections that can be deployed in a telescoping manner from inside a keyboard housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers are designed to be light and compact so that they can be easily carried and readily used in confined areas. To this end, portable computer keyboards are typically smaller in size, more compressed in layout, and designed with substantially fewer keys than the standard keyboards of desk top computers. In particular, portable computers, with limited keyboard space, have to dispense with duplicated keys that are typically afforded to standard keyboards.
A standard keyboard, for instance, comprises duplicate sets of cursor and numeric keys strategically placed on the keyboard to suit particular user preferences. One set of cursor keys is typically arranged in a tight cluster adjacent to the alphanumeric keypads, while a second set is positioned on the far right side of the keyboard wherein the keys are spaced farther apart from each other.
Similarly, a standard keyboard also comprises duplicate sets of numeric keys. In particular, one group of numeric keys is arranged in a 10-key configuration to facilitate numeric data entry, while a second identical group of keys is lined up horizontally above the alphabetical keypads so as to provide quicker access for users using the alphabetical keypads.
The duplicated keys found on standard keyboards of desk top computers are typically not available on compressed keyboards of portable computers. In fact, space constraint on portable computer keyboards often requires the cursor and numeric functions to be integrated with keys of other functions.
For example, the numeric keys on a portable computer typically are not arranged in a user friendly 10-key configuration, rather they are arranged in a row across the top of the alphabetical keys. Also, cursor keys typically are no longer positioned in a cluster conducive to easy manipulation, rather they are integrated with other function keys located across the keyboard.
One drawback of such integration is that users who are accustomed to or prefer the user-friendly keypad layout on a standard keyboard are uncomfortable using a portable computer keyboard with keys not positioned in a manner conducive to easy manipulation. A general discomfort with the keypad layout will invariably hinder the speed of the user, cause mistakes, and ultimately add to the user""s frustration level. Therefore, one challenge is to design a portable computer keyboard that is compact, yet comprises duplicate cursor and numeric keys arranged in a user friendly fashion similar in layout to a standard keyboard on a typical desk top computer.
A number of keyboard configurations have been created to address this problem. One particular portable computer keyboard design, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,569, shows a sectionalized, foldable, and collapsible keyboard wherein the keyboard comprises three different sections hinged together with two end sections that can be pivoted toward the center section to conserve space when the computer is not in use. Once the two end sections are pivoted outward, the unfolded keyboard comprises all the keys of a desk top computer, including the duplicated cursor and numeric keys.
The foldable keyboard however is limiting in that both end sections must be extended for the computer to be operational. This requirement renders the computer inoperable in confined areas, such as on a crowded airplane or in a packed auditorium, where there is not enough room to fully extend the end sections. Additionally, the user must unfold both end sections to access the keyboard even if the user does not need to use the keys from the end sections.
Hence from the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a portable computer that comprises identical keyboard layout as the standard keyboard of a typical desk top computer, wherein the keyboard does not consume additional space and provides users the flexibility of using either a compressed or expanded keyboard.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the computer keyboard of the present invention. In one aspect, the present invention comprises a housing having an opening formed in a first surface of the housing, a display attached to the housing and a first keyboard positioned on a second surface of the housing. Furthermore, a second keyboard is movably mounted to the housing so that the second keyboard can be moved between a storage configuration and a deployed configuration, wherein the second keyboard in the deployed configuration extends out of the opening so as to extend outward from the first surface of the housing.
In one embodiment, the first keyboard comprises a QWERTY keyboard positioned on an upper surface of the housing and wherein the opening in the housing is positioned on a side surface of the housing so that the second keyboard extends outward from the side surface. The first keyboard further comprises additional keys such as cursor, page scroll, insert/delete, and dedicated function keys so that users can fully operate the computer by using only the first keyboard.
Additionally, the second keyboard comprises duplicate sets of frequently used keys such as cursor, page scroll, insert/delete keys. The duplicated keys are arranged in a user-friendly layout similar to the keypad configurations of a standard keyboard. In confined areas, however, the user has the option of not deploying the second keyboard comprising a duplicate set of frequently used keys. For users who prefer the keypad configuration of the second keyboard, the second keyboard can be deployed anytime during usage by simply pressing a switch located on the second keyboard. Likewise, the user also has the flexibility of sliding the second keyboard back into the first housing when it is no longer needed.
This embodiment further provides a latch mechanism comprising a spring biased hook member placed inside a cavity region formed on a first inner surface of the first housing which effectively secures the second keyboard in place when it is not being used. Additionally, a plurality of drop-down leg members are formed on a bottom surface of the second keyboard so as to provide support for the second keyboard when it is deployed.
In another embodiment, the second keyboard includes a second keyboard housing having an opening in a first surface of the second keyboard housing. In this embodiment, a third keyboard comprising numeric keys arranged in a 10-key configuration is movably mounted to the second keyboard housing so as to be movable between a storage configuration and a deployed configuration wherein the third keyboard in the storage configuration is stored within the second keyboard housing and wherein the third keyboard in the deployed configuration extends out from the first surface of the second keyboard housing.
The third keyboard of this embodiment is secured inside the second keyboard housing by a similar latch mechanism as described above wherein a spring biased hook member is positioned inside a cavity region on a first inner surface of the second keyboard housing. Users who prefer numeric keys arranged in a 10-key configuration on the third keyboard have the flexibility of deploying only the third keyboard with from inside the second keyboard housing while the second keyboard is still in a stored configuration inside the first keyboard.
In this particular embodiment, the second and third keyboards are respectively mounted so that when the second and third keyboards are respectively in the storage configuration, an outer surface of the third keyboard and the outer surface of the second keyboard are co-planar with the first surface of the second keyboard housing. This effectively stream lines the outer contour of the keyboard as to minimize the consumption of lateral space.
In another aspect of the present invention, an expandable computer keyboard is provided wherein at least one keyboard section is housed in a nesting fashion within at least one keyboard member such that the at least one keyboard section telescopes out from a side surface of the first keyboard member when a latch member is released.
In one embodiment, a second keyboard section and a third keyboard section are stored respectively in a nesting fashion inside a housing of the first keyboard member wherein the first keyboard member serves as a default keyboard comprising all the necessary keys to operate every available function of the computer. The additional keyboard sections, when deployed, provide users with additional duplicated keys typically available on a standard keyboard so that the overall keyboard is almost identical to the standard keyboards of desk top computers.
An additional aspect of the invention provides a computer keyboard comprising at least one keyboard section that can be retracted back into a housing of a first keyboard section so as to reduce the size of the keyboard. In one embodiment, a second keyboard section and a third keyboard section are movably mounted to the housing so that they can be moved to inside the first keyboard housing to reduce the overall lateral dimension of the keyboard. In this particular embodiment, a plurality of latch mechanisms is used to secured the second and third keyboard sections inside the first keyboard housing. Additionally, the first key board section is operable even if the second and third keyboard sections are inside the first keyboard housing.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that the aspects of the present invention introduce a new expandable portable keyboard wherein additional keyboard sections can be telescoped out from a default keyboard when needed. Otherwise, the additional keyboard sections can be stored in a nesting position with only the default keyboard exposed. The default keyboard comprises a compressed keypad layout sufficient to fully operate the computer independent of other key board sections. The present invention therefore not only addresses the undesirable aspects of a compressed keyboard layout on portable computers, but also provides a portable computer with adjustable keyboard sizes so that the computer is operable even in confined areas with very limited space. These and other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.